Wheels Keep Turning
by romeorocks123
Summary: Olivia is in a car accident. Will they be able to save her? If she survives will she ever be the same? Read and tell me what you think. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I am a fan of Olivia and Toby so they're will be Toby and Olivia stuff in here. Because I want everyone to like my story I will put little bits of Toby and Charlie in to make everyone happy.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Olivia sighed as Oz and Toby pulled a head trauma down the hall of the hospital. She was going to be there longer then she had expected. She caught up to them.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked pushing the stretcher

"32 year old male. Fell down the stairs to his apartment. Head went right through the wall." Toby responded

"Ouch. Ok curtain 3."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia stepped out the hospital doors it was seven in the morning. She had started work at 8pm the night before. eleven hours wasn't the longest shift she had ever faced but she felt like she could go to sleep right where she was standing. Olivia trudged over to her Prius. She prayed she wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. She got into the car and buckled her seat belt. She remembered when her dad taught her how to drive he would nag her about her seat belt. But Olivia had seen that sometimes the seat belt did worse damage then the car itself. Olivia drove down the street towards her condo where her annoying sister would await her. Her sister could be bearable sometimes but most of the time she was an annoyance. Olivia heard her cell ringing in her purse. She reached over to the passenger seat to grab it.

"Hello....No I can't come in...I just got off...no sorry." Olivia through her cell phone onto the passanger seat and continued driving.

Before she could blink a man ran out in front of her car. She swerved as fast as she could. No matter how hard she pressed her foot on the break the car wouldn't stop. She tried her hardest to gain control of the car but it was wild. She turned the steering wheel hard and could feel the vehicle rolling. Olivia's head hit the steering wheel knocking her unconscious. The car rolled once more and stopped. Olivia opened her eyes. It was blurry and she wasn't sure what was happening. Olivia turned her head a little. She could tell she was upside down but other then that she didn't know where she was on the road. She could hear footsteps nearing her car.

"Are you ok,miss?"

Olivia tried to turn her head but at the moment her body felt like it was going to crumble into a million little pieces.

"It's,ok. My name is Josh. Can you hear me?" Olivia tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. "It's ok the paramedics are on the way."

Olivia's whole body felt numb. She felt her eyes slowly close.

"No, miss. Try to stay awake. Hey" Josh tried to keep Olivia awake but it was no use she slowly drifted back into an unconscious state.

Josh could hear the ambulance coming. he checked the car over to make sure there was no gas leaking. it looked ok but there was no way of telling for sure. Josh watched the paramedics approach.

"My name is Toby Logan. What happened?"

"uhh...She swerved to miss something then I guess she rolled the car." Josh explained.

Oz got down beside the car.

"uhh...Toby" Oz motioned for Toby to kneel down.

Toby looked inside the car.

"Oh my god,Liv. Oz we need to get her out of there." Toby ran to get the stretcher.

Oz reached into the vehicle to check Olivia's pulse.

"Toby she doesn't have a very strong pulse!" Oz yelled in Toby's direction. "Liv,can you hear me?" Oz layed down to get closer to Olivia.

Olivia's eyes opened a little.

"Hey, Olivia it's Oz can you hear me?"

Toby ran over with the stretcher. He joined Oz on the ground and analyzed a way to get Olivia out.

"Maybe we should wait for the fire department." Oz suggested.

"No time. We need to get her out of there. Now."

Toy reached into the car and tried to get the seat belt undone. When it came undone Toby reached in grabbing Olivia by the shoulders.

"Toby! What are you doing? She could have severe injuries." Oz lectured

"She could die if we don't get her out now." Toby almost had Olivia out.

"Umm. Excuse me but do you smell gas?" Toby turned to see Josh with a worried look on his face.

Toby sniffed. He too could smell gas. Oz and Toby looked at each other. Oz reached in to help Toby pull Olivia out of the car that was most likely going to explode.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it. I will write another chapter soon. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to those who reviewed and subscribed it made me happy. :). **

**__________________________________________________________________**

Oz and Toby pulled Olivia out of the car as fast and as gently as they could. They could here the fire department approaching and knew they would probably be in trouble for moving her before they knew the extent of her injuries. Oz and Toby stopped pulling when they felt something holding Olivia back. Oz went to the other side of the vehicle to see what was going on.

"Toby stop pulling!" Oz ordered

Oz noticed that Olivia's foot was stuck between the dash board and the seat. He carefully pulled her foot out of the tight spot. He took one last look to make sure there was noting else stuck and returned to Toby's side to help him get her out of the car.

"Ok. Ready?" Toby asked

Oz nodded and they started pulling Olivia again. When Olivia was almost out a spark flew from the car landing in a puddle of gas. The car caught on fire and the fire was spreading to the front of the car. The fire department rushed over to put the fire out. With on last pull Olivia was out of the car. Oz and Toby lifted her onto the stretched and made their way towards the ambulance. Oz helped Toby load her in then ran to the front of the ambulance.

"Oz drive fast!" Toby shouted

"I'm driving as fast as I can!"

"Oz she hardly has a pulse!"

Oz picked up speed. Toby looked over Olivia to make sure there were no major wounds on her body. Toby felt the ambulance come to a stop and within 3 seconds Oz was opening up the back door to the ambulance. Oz and Toby pushed Olivia towards the hospital doors where a team of nurses and doctors awaited them. Jessica Greenwood one of Olivia's closest friends stood in shock as she pushed Olivia down the hallway.

" what should we do?" One of the nurses asked

"Uhh..We'll take her to curtain 1 and take a look at her injuries there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz and Toby sat in the orange waiting room waiting for any news on their friend. Oz had fallen asleep in the chair but Toby sat with his chin in his hand worried and scared.

"You ok?" Toby looked up to see Charlie with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"I've been better"

Charlie handed Toby the coffee and sat down beside him.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Charlie asked

"No. She's been in there for a few hours."

"When do think she'll be able to talk?" Charlie asked

"Talk?" Toby had a confused look on his face.

"Nobody told you?" Charlie was confused herself

Toby shook his head sitting up straight wanting to hear the story.

"The guy who ran out in front of Olivia was found dead a few blocks away. Gun shot to the head." Charlie explained

"So what does that have to do with Olivia?" Toby asked

"Well there's a possibility that she may have seen someone chasing the guy. That would explain why he would have run out in front of her car."

Before Toby could respond Jessica Greenwood walked towards them.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**So I hoped you liked it. As you can see I'm forming a little bit of a twist. And sorry for the mini cliff hanger. REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ! So sorry for the confusion yesterday. In the chapter there was a women named Jessica Greenwood. The website deleted a few words. Jessica Greenwood is a friend of Olivia's and a doctor at the hospital. Hope that clears everything up.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Toby shook oz awake as Doctor Greenwood walked towards them. Charlie Toby and Oz stood as Jessica reached them.

"Olivia suffered from some internal bleeding and head trauma. She is stable right now but she needs rest. We sedated her for the pain. She'll probably be out for another hour or two." Jessica explained

"Can I see her?" Toby asked

"Sure but she won't be awake"

Toby nodded and followed Jessica down the hallway.

"Logan!" Charlie shouted after him

Toby turned around.

"Come get me when she's awake!"

Toby nodded and jogged down the hall to catch up with Jessica. Charlie sat down and pulled out her Black Berry.

"Who are you texting?" Oz asked curious

"None of your buissness" Charlie responded flatly

Oz put his hands up in surrender and went back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby opened the door to Olivia's hospital room. She layed on the bed attached to wires and blood bags and various monitors. She was pale and she didn't look like Olivia. She looked like she could fall apart at any moment. Toby slowly walked over to her bedside. He took a seat beside her and just watched her. He watched her chest move as she took a breath. He watched her eyes move and twitch as she dreamed. He just sat in silence making sure she was ok.

"Toby..." It was barly a whisper. But it came from Olivia's mouth.

Toby looked at the clock in the room. He hadn't realized it but it had been an hour.

"Hey,Liv" Toby stood over Olivia's bed to look her in the eye.

Olivia looked around the room confused. She tried to push herself up put gasped and layed back down.

"Whoa. Don't move. You were in an accident. Remember?"

Toby saw the images of Olivia's car rolling and he saw the man run out in front of her car.

"Did I hit....did i hit that man?" Olivia became anxious.

Before Toby could explain Jessica walked in.

"Hey. Welcome back." Jessica walked towards Olivia. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia shrugged and closed her eyes. Jessica motioned for Toby to join her in the hall. Toby followed her looking behind him. Olivia was sleeping again. Toby and Jessica walked out into the hall where Charlie was leaning against the wall.

"Can I talk to her now?"

"I don't know Charlie. She's confused and-" Toby was cut off

"A man is dead Toby. She could help put the pieces together."

Toby nodded and Charlie walked in and Toby followed. Olivia was still sleeping but it wasn't a deep sleep because when Charlie walked in Olivia opened her eyes.

"Hi Olivia. I know you're tired but I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?"

Olivia nodded and Charlie took a seat beside her.

"When that man ran out in front of you did you see anyone chasing him?"

Toby's head was flooded with images. There was the guy that had ran out in front of her. the car rolling and Toby and Oz ariving at the scene.

"She doesn't remeber much Charlie."

"Get out of my head Toby." Olivia's voice was horse and dry

Toby couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**See that wasn't a cliff hanger! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel the need to explain myself for taking so long to update. I do not update on weekends because I am VERY busy on weekends. And I didn't update yesterday because my computer decided it didn't want to work. So luckily I got my friend to come over and fix it so I am good to go...Hopefully.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

"Are you sure you don't remember anyone chasing him?"

"Charlie, it's possible...i really don't know. Why are you asking me this?" Olivia played with her I.V tube.

"Just call me if you remember anything." Charlie stood up and walked out of the room.

Olivia now felt guilty for not being able to remember anything. But she didn't have much time to think on it because the door to her room swung open. And in came Olivia's sister Jen.

"Livy! Are you ok? The hospital called...Oh my god. You look so terrible in hospital clothes. Do you want me to bring you some stuff from home?"

"Really Jen I'm fine. You don't need to bring anything." Olivia tried to block her sister out but it was hard.

Toby walked into the room now. When he noticed Jen he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You know Jen, i think Liv just needs rest right now but I`m sure you can come back later." Toby guided Jen out of the room and shut hte door.

"Thank-you." Olivia sighed in reliefe and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Ya the reason this chapter is so short is because my computer can get over heated if I am on it too long so I need to shut it down no or bad things will happen. But my friend said that he'll order a part for me then my computer should be as good as new. REVIEW on this short chapter please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My computer is working again but I am going to New York for vacaiton and I am going for about a month or a little more. So I won't be able to update for awhile. I'll try to update in New york but I'm not promising anything.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Alone in her hospital room, Olivia lied on her back looking up at the ceiling. She would have reached over to grab the TV remote 2 feet away but her body was stiff and she had no energy to move. The sedative the doctors had given her still hadn't completely worn off so she still felt drowsy so the only keeping her awake was guilt. Charlie had told her about the guy who ran out in front of her being murdered. Olivia had tried so hard to remember. Remember anything from the accident but her mind was blank. When Olivia just started to fall asleep the door to her room swung open.

"Hey Livy I brought you some stuff." Olivia sighed when she heard her sister's voice

"I said I didn't need anything, Jen"

"Sorry for trying to help."

Jen didn't seem to listen. She walked over to the chair beside Olivia's bed and started showing Olivia objects.

"Could you at least look at me!" Jen yelled

"Oh, Sorry but I'm in just a little bit of pain!" Olivia yelled sarcastically

"Fine!" Jen stormed out of the room.

Olivia felt automatically felt guilty. Jen was just trying to help. She shouldn't have yelled at her. Olivia didn't have much time to think about it because she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have no idea who this guy is" Charlie was getting annoyed. She had spent the entire day walking around town showing pictures of the guy.

"I told you lady. I've never seen him before."

"Okay, I'm going to try this one more time. His name is Jeffery Willows. He-"

"SEE! Now we're getting somewhere." Charlie was sure the boy she was talking to wasn't sober.

"You _just_ told me you had no idea who he was." Charlie was now positive that this guy was wasting her time.

"I _said _I didn't know his face. I do know his name."

"Okay, why don't you tell me your name?" Charlie still didn't believe this guy.

"Tim Bray."

"Why don't you come with me so I can talk to you."

Tim nodded and followed Charlie to her car.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**OK it was a terrible boring chapter and not very long but I have to go pack. I'm sorry. You can yell at me when you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! This story has finally been updated. I got back from New York A while ago but I just couldn't find the time to update my stories. So On Halloween morning I am writing chapter 6 of Wheels Keep Turning. Enjoy!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

"Okay, you've heard of him but you've never seen his face?" Charlie asked Tim Bray who was sitting across from her in the interrogation room.

"I've never actually met the guy but he's...I guess was the talk of the town." Tim explained

"What did this guy do to get so popular?"

"What did he do? He ratted out Joey that's what he did! I'm surprised the kid lasted as long as he did!"

Charlie leaned back in her chair taking in all the information.

"Okay, I want you to write down this Joey guy's full name place of residence and anything else you think might be helpful." Charlie ordered sliding a pad of paper and a pen over to Tim.

Tim looked down at the pad of paper and slid it back over to Charlie.

"Have you not been listenin' to a word I've said lady? This Jeffery Willows guy ratted Joey out and wound up dead. I like my life! So if you don't got nothin' on me I'd like to leave."

Tim got up to leave when Charlie pulled his arm and sat him back down.

"A man is dead, A women is in the ER fighting for her life and she happens to be a friend of mine. So no you can _not_ go!"

Tim sat back down in the chair yanking his arm away from Charlie.

"First you tell me what I get."

"I can guarantee you witness protection so Joey can't get to you." Charlie explained

"Okay. But I don't want any charges laid on me."

Charlie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you do something that would make me want to press charges...?"

"Do want the information or not?"

"Well that depends on what you did. If the crime is too serious there is no way I can drop all the charges. I could probably minimize them but there is no guarantee unless you tell me what you and Joey did!"

"Fine! This guy owed Joey about a grand. He wouldn't pay up so me and Joey took care of it. Jeff was gonna' rat us out! So...Joey took care of him to!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" Toby opened the door to Olivia's room carrying a small gift bag.

"Hey..." Olivia greeted weakly

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked

"Like I just flipped my car three times." Olivia responded

"Well I have something that might make you feel better"

Toby walked over to the bed and handed Olivia the small bag. Olivia pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out the present.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ME CHOCOLATE!!!"

Toby's insides melted when he saw her smile.

"Your welcome" Toby smiled

"Thank you! thank you! thank you! Do you know how disgusting the food is here."

Olivia took a bite of her chocolate bar and melted into her pillow as she savoured the taste.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**So I don't think this was a terrible chapter. I think I could have made it longer but I just want to get this up. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know what you guys thought.**


End file.
